


Beautiful Queen

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Marvel - Freeform, bucky barners - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: James Jr grew up watching his dad; Bucky treat his wife like a queen and now that little five-year-old James has a crush, he tries to do the same thing to the girl he likes.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Queen

From the day that Bucky had found his beautiful Queen, he was smitten. He never thought he would actually see a future with someone that wasn’t his best friend. He couldn’t believe his luck when she agreed to go out on a date with him, he couldn’t believe that he had gone on countless dates with the beautiful woman that he now called his wife.

He couldn’t believe it when she told him that they were going to be parents. He of course was scared, love was something that he was still getting used to. Being in a relationship was something he was still getting used to, marriage to his new found best friend was something he was still getting used to.

But he stayed by her side each and every day watching the miracle of pregnancy. He went to every doctors appointment that was needed throughout the pregnancy; he almost jumped for joy when he found out that he was going to be a father to a little boy though it had scared him because he knew what he was like with woman, at least he knew what he was like back in the 1940’s were woman practically threw themselves at him. He didn’t want to raise his son like that.

The way he loved his wife; he treated her like a queen from doing simple things such as bringing her flowers anytime he went out, to giving her massages on various parts of her body. He didn’t necessarily need sex to prove how much he loved his wife.

The day she gave birth to their first born; he was scared to touch his son but the minute that Y/N had forced him to hold his son, there was a sparkle in Bucky’s eyes and ever since than Bucky had been doing the best he could to raise his little baby boy.

Like most pregnancy’s they had spent their time trying to figure out what to call the baby; Y/N had the perfect name but never told him while Bucky kept trying to find something that he would like to call his son, a lot of the times it would end up with the suggestion of Steve. The day the baby was born; the day nurse asked what the baby’s name was, had changed everything in Bucky’s mind.

When Y/N said “James”

Bucky looked down at his son and broke down in tears. A wife and a baby boy. Two things that Bucky never believed that he would have. A little boy named after him; a little boy that was going to change the Barnes future.

With James now five years old; Bucky had done everything he thought a son should do with their father. Bucky taught James how to catch a ball, Bucky taught James how to be gentle with the animals, Bucky taught James how to be a better little boy than Bucky was raised.

The three of them lived in Wakanda, down on the Wakanda farms. They loved it; James loved running around with the other children that lived in the huts near theirs, James loved the world around him.

“Mummy, how do you spell beautiful?” James looked up from his drawing and up at his mum.

“B…” She began to spell out as she began working on dinner.

“Mmmm.” James leaned his piece of paper across the wall as he used his blue crayon to write on the paper.

“E”

“Mmm”

“A”

“Mmm”

“U”

“Mmm”

“T”  
“Mmm”

“I”

“Mmmm”

“F”

“Mmmm”

“U”

“Mmm”

“L”

James looked at his crayon writing and smiled “Thank you mummy!” He ran out of the room and into his bedroom as Bucky walked through the front door of the hut.

“Hey beautiful” Bucky kissed the cheek of his wife

“Baby” She smiled at his touch; She looked up from the pot on the oven as Bucky held a handful of flowers within her view. “Buck…” She blushed; She turned to face him and placed her lips against hers. She never complained when he came home with flowers, she thought it was the most romantic thing Bucky could do. She didn’t need him to buy her the world, her world was her boys and flowers. She watched as Bucky took the old flowers out of the vase; tipping out the dirty water and refilling it with clean water before placing the fresh flowers in the vase.

“Daddy!” James squealed when he saw his dad.

“James!” Bucky picked his son up and held him in his arms.

Bucky had been gone for several days and like every trip, James missed his father and the minute that Bucky was home, James usually never let his father out of his sight.

“What’s this, kiddo?” Bucky asked his son seeing the piece of paper that James was holding in his little hand.

James looked down at the paper and smiled “I made a picture for Lupita” He showed his dad the picture.

Bucky looked at the crayon drawing; he assumed the drawing was of a little girl surrounded by flowers and a drawing of a little boy. The two crayon drawn children looked like they were royalty with a crayon drawn crown on each of their heads.

The words Beautiful Queen above the girls head.

“Think Lupita will like it, Daddy?” James asked trying to squirm out of his dad’s arms.

Bucky placed his son down “I think she will” He smiled as he watched his son ran out of hut; the drawing carefully squeezed in the boy’s hand as he went to find Lupita.

“He gets that from you” Y/N watched at how proud Bucky was.

Bucky looked at his wife; his eyes were filled with tears of proudness. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed his lips against hers feeling the tears roll down his eyes “We did good” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.


End file.
